


Same Old Lang Syne

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [8]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Apologies, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings, Feels, French Kissing, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Love, New Beginnings, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Regret, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sentimental, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yule, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Omega is reunited with a former lover in time for Yule, and the two find comfort in each other as they reconcile the past and what was lost.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Same Old Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired in part by "Same Old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg, which can be found here: https://youtu.be/cfAxWtcfDUk. The inspiration was combined with a story idea that originally came to me more than a year ago as I started work on another story that eventually became "Ever Thine", and there are a lot of feels packed into its 4200+ words. 
> 
> On this first day of Yule, I wish you all the best. God Jul to you and yours.

It was the first day of Yule, and my mind was several hundred kilometers away at a certain satanic abbey as I wandered the near-empty aisles of my neighborhood Aldi. It was near closing time, and maybe five other customers hurried through the store to do some last-minute grocery shopping or to pick up a few essentials that couldn’t wait until tomorrow. I pushed my cart along as memories of Yules past flooded my mind, knowing that Sister Imperator’s annual celebration was underway, and the nostalgic ache I already felt increased a thousandfold when I heard the familiar opening of Dan Folgelberg’s “Same Old Lang Syne” from the speakers overhead. It was one of those songs that instantly gave me the feels and had been since the first time I had heard it.

_Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods  
And I touched her on the sleeve_

_She didn't recognize the face at first  
But then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
And we laughed until we cried_

I sighed heavily as I thought of the only two former lovers I’d truly want to come face-to-face with; though one was no longer alive, I hoped the other was enjoying the abbey’s Yuletide festivities. I had gotten caught in the crossfire when things had taken a tumultuous turn between the two, and I’d made the difficult decision to flee the place I’d called “home” for the previous decade. After one was dismissed from the Ghost Project by the other shortly after my departure, the latter met his demise the following year when the Clergy voted to bring in new blood and dispatch the old. I hadn’t been able to say good-bye.   
  
_We took her groceries to the checkout stand  
The food was totaled up and bagged  
We stood there lost in our embarrassment  
As the conversation dragged  
  
Went to have ourselves a drink or two  
But couldn't find an open bar  
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store  
And we drank it in her car  
_  
I wondered how Aether was doing, and I wondered what shenanigans Dew and Swiss were getting themselves into. I wondered how Alpha was, and I hoped that sweet Ifrit was doing well. I’d heard that Rainy had really settled into his role as the band’s bassist, and also that the Clergy was pleased with Cardinal Copia’s progress as the Ghost Project’s figurehead. He’d had nothing to do with the passing of his predecessors, and I was told that he was horrified that there were whispers around the abbey to the contrary.

_We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how_

There’d be no toast to innocence as there never was any. There’d be no toast to now because he was gone. I thought about how I’d never see the mischievous twinkle in his heterochromatic eyes again, and I was consumed by an abysmal emptiness at the notion. Hot tears filled my eyes, and I choked back a sob; there’s nothing like a breakdown in front of the fruits and vegetables section of your local grocery store.

_She said she'd married her an architect  
Who kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man  
But she didn't like to lie_

I took a deep breath as I struggled but ultimately succeeded in composing myself, and I continued on my way after grabbing a bunch of bananas.

 _I said the years had been a friend to her  
And that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I  
Saw doubt or gratitude  
_  
I thought about the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, and the one to whom they belonged. I thought about how those eyes would light up whenever he’d see me enter a room, and I remembered how his eyes would crinkle at the corners behind his mask, serving as a giveaway that he was smiling when his handsome face was concealed.

 _She said she saw me in the record stores  
And that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly  
But the traveling was hell  
_  
I softly chuckled as I recalled seeing his current band’s EP in the record store down the street, how I was unable to resist the temptation of buying it, and how I listened to it when I longed to hear his voice. I thought about how he’d strum his guitar when we were in bed, and how he’d make up little songs to sing to me. I remembered how we’d laugh if the lyrics took a turn for the ridiculous, and how we’d laugh so hard, we cried.

  
_We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how  
  
We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to time  
Reliving in our eloquence  
Another 'auld lang syne'_

I thought about how his large ringed hands would roam about my body, never able to touch enough of me at once, and I thought about the countless orgasms they’d expertly extracted from me. I thought about how I’d tease him about touching me like he touched his guitars, and how he always insisted it was the other way around: that he was touching his guitars like he touched me.  
  
_The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
And running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out  
And I watched her drive away_

I remembered towards the end, how he made me promise that I wouldn’t leave, but that I ultimately left anyway. I couldn’t watch the two men I loved the most destroy not only each other, but all that I held sacred, and I hoped that he’d—that _they’d_ — forgiven me for vanishing as I had. I’d heard how hurt both were, and how they’d agreed to a brief truce that preceded the final straw that led to his dismissal from the band whose very foundation he had helped build. I’d heard that he’d left the abbey soon after, and only returned after the assassination of the Emeritus brothers. I’d heard how distraught he had been, how filled with regret he was over leaving our beloved Vincenzo, and how he wished he had been there to protect him. I also heard that he’s in a much better place now.  
  
_Just for a moment I was back at school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain_

That old familiar pain was acute and slashed through me like a sword, and I realized I was staring at the shelves without really seeing what I was looking at. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head, and I found I was able to focus better when I opened my eyes again. As I was contemplating the choices before me, I saw somebody standing at the end of the aisle out of the corner of my eye. I gave them a quick glance before looking away, but when my mind caught up to me, I instantly looked back.

However unlikely it seemed, it was him.

“Omega!” I gasped in spite of myself. He looked the same. His hair might’ve been a little shorter and more carefully styled than before, but he was still the same handsome ghoul I had left three and a half years prior.

The Quintessence Ghoul hesitated a moment before he slowly started to walk towards me. He wore a black thin-knit sweater under an unbuttoned grey pea coat, with a pair of slightly faded blue jeans and black boots. “I…” he trailed off for a moment, and I didn’t make any effort to fill the silence as I didn’t know what to say. “Earth’s band is performing down the road, and I’m in town for that.” He explained as he continued to approach me, his eyes searching mine. “I…I stepped outside for a smoke, but I caught your scent and…” He huffed out an incredulous laugh. “I thought my senses were playing tricks on me, but it’s really you, min älskling…”

He licked his lips and looked at me imploringly, but was stricken with doubt when I offered no reaction. A deep line formed between his eyebrows as he frowned, and he stopped when he was still about three meters away from me. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I…I shouldn’t have come here.” He began to turn around so he could walk away, but quickly came to a halt when he heard my voice. “Omega, wait!”

He turned back in time to see me stepping out from behind my cart. “I was…I was just thinking about you,” I confessed as I took a few tentative steps forward, and the look on his face softened. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.” I offered him a small smile as my eyes filled with tears, and it was more than he could take. Omega bridged the gap between us and took me in his strong arms. His familiar scent overwhelmed me in the best way possible, and I’d almost forgotten what it felt like to have his solid body against mine. “Oh, sweet Lucifer, I missed you,” he mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

Our moment was interrupted by an announcement over the loudspeaker that the store would be closing in fifteen minutes. I lifted my head and looked up at the Quintessence Ghoul to find him looking at me questioningly, and I remembered that he didn’t speak the local language. I’d found sanctuary in Düsseldorf, Germany after I had left the abbey, and had been living there since. My best friend amongst the Siblings of Sin was a woman from Germany named Marta, and her family allowed me to first to stay in an apartment they owned for free, and then to rent it once I had found a job. I had taken German in high school, and my skills were honed after Marta and I had befriended each other. If I wasn’t fluent by the time I landed in Düsseldorf, I was now.

“The store is closing in a few minutes,” I explained, and he looked slightly disappointed. “Is there anywhere we can go to catch up?” he asked. I briefly contemplated how wise it would be to invite him back to my place; what were his motives, and more importantly, what were mine? “I live right around the corner,” I heard myself tell him before I’d been able to answer my own questions, and together we walked to the front of the store so I could pay. He helped me bag up my groceries afterwards, and he carried my reusable Aldi bag as we left the store.

Snowflakes descended from the dark sky as we passed the time with small talk on the way to my apartment. He told me that he was in town with Alpha, and they were staying at a hotel a few blocks down. Earth had been living away from the abbey since not long after the Papas had been slain, and the Aether and Fire Ghouls decided to surprise their friend and former bandmate by coming to town for that night’s show. “I had a different motive for coming here, min älskling,” he admitted. “Marta told me you lived here, but she wouldn’t tell me where. I…I honestly didn’t think I would see you.” In a city with a population of over 600,000, it was unlikely it would happen, yet I couldn’t shake the notion that maybe we were being brought together for a reason. Maybe it was just closure for both of us. But maybe it was something more.

We climbed the stairs to my third floor loft apartment once we reached my building, and I invited him inside once I had the door unlocked and opened. I flipped the lights on, and instructed him to put the bag on the kitchen counter to the left as I closed and locked the door behind us. We kicked off our shoes, and he hung our jackets on the coat rack as I unpacked and put everything where it belonged. Omega also texted Alpha so the Fire Ghoul would know where he was.

I offered him a drink, and then we crossed the space with beverages in hand to the sofa. I curled up in the corner of the L-shaped sectional while the Quintessence Ghoul sat next to me, leaving little space between us. He looked around the room after taking a swig of his beer. “Nice place you have here, min älskling,” he commented as his eyes wandered from the kitchen to the space I used as my office to my bed and then back to me. I explained that it was like this when I moved in and that I’d only added a few personal touches. “It’s still nice though,” he reaffirmed with a sincere smile.

His phone’s text notification chimed, and he pulled the device from his pocket to check it. He huffed out a laugh as he read the message and then tilted it my way so I could see Alpha’s all caps reply: "NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

“Do you mind if I send him a pic?” he asked with a hopeful look on his face, to which I nodded; he leaned forward to place his beer bottle on the coffee table, and then reached for mine and set it next to his before we posed for the picture. Omega’s right arm made its way around my shoulder, and he pulled me closer. I rested my head against his and placed my right hand on his chest. He raised his other arm, and we both smiled as he captured a few shots. I watched as he sent one to Alpha, and then I started to pull away. “Wait,” he murmured as his fingers gripped me tighter, and I responded by relaxing myself against him.

We sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes; there was much to be said, but no need to say it now. He eventually turned his face in my direction, and I felt his hot breath against my ear. “Min älskling,” he whispered before he ran his soft lips along the shell. My hand slid down his torso from his chest to his belly, and I bit into my bottom lip when I felt him leaving a trail of soft kisses from my ear to my cheek and then to the corner of my mouth.

I let out a shaky breath as I slowly turned my head in his direction, and we gazed at each other for a long moment before our lips tentatively met. His fingers dug into my shoulder again as the kiss deepened and took on a life of its own. His tongue made its way into my mouth, and our tongues teasingly flicked against each other before sliding and intertwining together. Our positioning was somewhat awkward, but we made due until he decided to pull me onto his lap so I was straddling his thighs without even breaking the kiss.

I felt his large hands wandering my back, and they eventually drifted downwards to grope at my derrière through my jeans. I could feel a familiar substantial bulge forming under me, and I swallowed his soft moans and whimpers as I ground myself against him. My arms looped around his neck, and I ran my fingers along the short hairs on the back of his head. I rested my forehead against his after he broke the kiss, and he licked his lips as we held each other’s lustful gaze. “Jag vill ha dig så mycket, min älskling,” he murmured to me, and I responded by telling him how badly I wanted him too.

His arms wrapped around me, and he held me tight against his solid body as he suddenly rose from the sofa. My legs went around his waist as he stepped around the coffee table and made his way across the room from the sofa to my bed. Omega reached the foot-end, and he lifted one leg and then the other so that he was kneeling on the edge; I fell backward while he fell forward in a somewhat controlled flop. His lips were on mine before my back had hit the mattress, and I could feel his hardness pressing against me as his hips slowly began to roll, separated from where I wanted it most by a few layers of clothing.

Our kisses became more sloppy and needy as the moments passed by, and he reluctantly parted from me in a bid to move things along. He knelt between my parted legs, and I watched as his ringed hands worked the button and zipper on his jeans. I echoed his actions and then lifted my hips to push them down before he took over. I raised my legs for him, and my jeans and panties were soon on the floor.

I reached for the bottom hem of my shirt, and I managed to remove it and my bralette before casting both aside; the Quintessence Ghoul removed his sweater as I gazed up at him, and it too found its way to the floor. His attention returned to his jeans as he pushed them downwards, and his fully erect cock sprang from its confines. Once his pants were just above his knees, he wrapped a hand around his thick shaft and slowly stroked up and down his length as his eyes hungrily took in my body. I bit my bottom lip as I watched him, and one of my hands made its way down my torso and then between my legs, desperate to quell the ache I felt for my ghoul.

“Fuck…” Omega groaned. “You’re as beautiful as ever, min älskling.” My heart fluttered at his words, and I beamed up at him as I beckoned him back down to me with a crooked finger. He hastily guided his tip to my entrance, and he pushed his way in as I again felt the weight of his solid body against mine. His mouth covered mine, and he swallowed the gasp that resulted when he snapped his hips and drove himself home, wasting not a moment to be balls deep in me.

The Quintessence Ghoul started moving immediately; he drove me into the mattress with fast and deep thrusts, and we clung to each other, unable to get close enough after being separated for so long. “I’m not going to last long,” he warned me in a low growl before burying his face in the crook of my neck, and I nodded, unable to respond otherwise due to the moans that passed my lips as he relentlessly pistoned in and out of me. I wasn’t going to last much longer myself and was already teetering on the edge of the precipice.

I felt his unglamoured teeth sink into my flesh, and I was certain that he’d broken skin; it wasn’t the first time, and I hoped in that moment that it wouldn’t be the last. The pain was intermingled with pleasure, and it radiated throughout my body, providing the push I needed. My walls clenched and spasmed around his cock, and I lost myself in my ghoul as my orgasm hit me in waves. His thrusts grew more and more erratic, and his breathing was increasingly ragged; I knew his end was nigh. I whispered dirty nothings into his ear, and he groaned in response. A few final strokes later, he buried his length deep inside of me and cried out as he spent himself. We kissed and continued to hold each other as our climaxes waned.

Omega eventually rolled us over so that I was on top, and I rested my head on his chest as he ran his large hands up and down my back. I sighed contentedly, thoroughly enjoying his firm but gentle touches. After an extended period of comfortable silence, he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for everything, min älskling,” he murmured. I lifted my head and gazed at him for a few moments. “And I’m sorry for leaving as I did,” I replied, to which he shook his head. “No,” he sighed. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for. We’re both alive because you left. I wouldn’t have left if you hadn’t, and we both would’ve died for Papa had we stayed.”

“And for each other,” I murmured, and he hummed in agreement as he squeezed me tighter. “I was so foolish and reckless,” he admitted, and his regret was palpable. “And I hurt the two people I loved the most.” His voice wavered, and I could see tears forming in his eyes; he fought against them as he struggled to continue. “It’s my fault he’s gone, min älskling.” The Quintessence Ghoul broke down, consumed with grief and guilt over the demise of our lover. I moved to his side, and he allowed me to take him in my arms as he wept.

“He c-came to me in S-stockholm, min älskling,” he stammered. “We…we were able to rec-reconcile…spent a c-couple of days together, and th-things were s-so good, like old t-times. I-I was g-going to go back h-home and…and w-we were g-going to f-find you.” He looked up at me, and the pain in his blue orbs made my heart break for him. “H-he made m-me pr-promise to t-take c-care of y-you, wh-which I-I though w-was odd, b-but I th-think he kn-knew something w-was going to h-happen.” Omega dissolved into tears again, and didn’t speak again until he’d cried himself dry.

We adjusted our positioning, and I found myself atop him and in his strong arms once more. He kissed me, long and deep, and I could feel his cock hardening under me. He groaned when I reached between us and guided his member inside. We loved each other at a much slower pace the second time around, savoring every touch and every kiss and every taste. He made me come on his tongue as he had so many times before, and I stroked him to completion, his seed spilling over my hand and onto my breasts as he straddled my lower torso.

The Quintessence Ghoul graciously cleaned my chest with his tongue while I lapped at the mess on my hand. His mouth covered mine afterwards, and we relished our intermingled flavors. “God Jul, min älskling,” he murmured between kisses. “God Jul, Omega,” I whispered back. In the spirit of the holiday, it was a time of rebirth, for new beginnings, to leave old regrets behind; although I didn’t know in that moment what the future held for myself and my ghoul, I was hopeful that the worst was behind us, and that brought about a serenity I hadn’t felt in years.

We enjoyed each other repeatedly throughout the night, but when I woke the next morning, he was gone. His scent still surrounded me, and though I felt sorrowful that he had left, I was more grateful than anything that we had had the opportunity to reconcile and gain some closure.

I stared at the ceiling, unable to roust myself from the comfort and warmth of my bed, until I was distracted by the sound of my door being unlocked and then opened from the other side. I bolted upright and clutched the comforter to my chest, but my alarm quickly subsided once I saw that it was my ghoul. He stepped inside with a rolling suitcase in tow, closed and locked the door behind him, and then removed his jacket and boots before finally turning his attention to me.

Omega sauntered across the room with a lopsided grin on his face. “How did you…?” I asked, and he produced my spare key from his pocket. “I was hoping to return before you woke up, min älskling,” he explained as he again pocketed the key before slipping off the t-shirt he wore. “I thought you had left,” I quietly admitted as I watched him remove his jeans and boxer briefs. He walked to the foot-end of the bed and made his way towards me on his hands and knees. “No,” he murmured before he gently pushed me back against the mattress with a kiss as I looped my arms around his neck. Afterwards, the Quintessence Ghoul rested his forehead against mine as we gazed at each other. “I made a promise that I intend to keep, min älskling,” he whispered, and I remembered the promise he had made to our beloved Papa before his untimely demise.

Our new beginning came on the second day of Yule; it was an unexpected second chance for me and my ghoul to have a future together, although it would be far different than the one we had once envisioned. There was no changing the past and no way to bring Vincenzo back, but we could honor his memory by absolving ourselves of the mistakes we’d made and by loving each other as fiercely as we’d been loved by the one we lost.

**Author's Note:**

> On the history and meaning of "Auld Lang Syne", which is generally synonymous with New Year, I recommend this article from Vox: https://www.vox.com/2015/12/31/10685188/auld-old-lang-syne-meaning-lyrics. 
> 
> Lyrics from "Same Old Lang Syne" sourced from https://genius.com/Dan-fogelberg-same-old-lang-syne-lyrics.


End file.
